Halfway up, Halfway down
by Dark kai1
Summary: Kai and Tyson meet on the net. They are both alike, they like each other. Are they gonna meet. CHAPPIE 3 IS NOW UP! YES IM BACK! REVIEW MA STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! I just wanna say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my other stories and I wanna thank 'Orrie's a writer' for giving me this idea for this story! **

**Halfway up, Halfway down**

**Chapter one**

Schools finished. Everyone heads for home except Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, Garland and Ian. They were waiting for...

"Kai, oh Kai, sweet..."

"Tala, Kai doesn't like you that, remember, he said your weird...which you are," said Garland.

"Anyway, what do you think about Kai's new _friend_ Ian?" The gang of boys looked towards Ian.

"I don't give a _shit_, so what; Kai's got a new mate. He hasn't got many friends anyway."

"True," they all said in unison, expect from Tala.

"Hey, don't be so mean." They all rolled their eyes.

"So what do you think of Kai's new _friend_ Tala," asked Bryan.

"I think his new friend is a pedophilia."

"Who's a pedophilia?" They all turned around to see the one and only Kai sitting on his bike.

"No one Kai sweetie," Tala said in a shaky voice. Kai started pedalling on his bike. Bryan, Tala, Brooklyn, Garland and Ian started running after him.

"Kai!" Kai stopped pedalling.

"What?" snapped Kai.

"Where are you going? We always walk home together with you."

"Tala, guys. I have to get home." Kai rode off.

"I bet he's gonna speak to his net friend," murmured Garland.

"Oh well, we'll have our own fun," yelled Brooklyn after Kai.

**Far Far Away In London **

"Where's Tyson, he's always late."

"Daichi, you just started high school today. Tyson's never late."

"You sure about that?" Max, Daichi, Kenny and Ray turned around to see Hillary. Kenny eyes widened and started blushing.

"Sooooo, where's my lover boy?"

"Here he comes," shouted Daichi as he walked towards Hillary. Hillary pushed him back.

"In your dreams Daichi. You're too young for me."

"Coming thoughhhhh," Tyson knocks Max down falling on top of him.

"Ok, this is a weird position," mumbled Max. Tyson was straddling him. Ray helped them both up.

"Why you take so long lover boy?" Hillary said holding onto Tyson's arm. Tyson pushed her arm away.

"I ain't your lover; anyway, I had a detention for talking back to Mr Boris."

"No way, Boris is a new teacher as well," said Kenny amazed.

"Yes way."

"Why were you in a rush?" Tyson's eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhhh, I promised someone I'll be online..." Tyson looked at his watch.

"...in 15 minutes!" Tyson started running but slowed down in 5 seconds. They all sweat dropped.

"He's fat," whispered Daichi.

"He has to do something about his weight," murmured Ray.

"He's still cute," said Hillary. It went silent.

"Still fat to me," mumbled Daichi.

* * *

Kai came off his bike and walked towards a big mansion. He took out his house keys. 

"Please don't be in, please don't be in." Kai opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

"Kai, I've been waiting for you. I got a change of plan; I will start tutoring you at 4: oo now so you have 30 minutes before we beginning."

"Yes Grandfather." Kai walked up the stairs with a frown on his face. He got to his room, locked the door and logged on to his computer.

"That person ain't online yet, looks like I have to wait," thought Kai.

* * *

Tyson ran (well, um...he kind or jogged) to his house. When he got there, he was greeted by a kendo stick. 

"What's up homeboy, training will start in 25 minutes."

"Why can't we start at 6: oo like we normally do?"

"I have things to do as well you no homeboy."

"Whatever you say."

Tyson walked to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"I hope he's online," he said as he threw his school bag and trainers/sneakers at one side of the room. He logged on to his computer.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the person sign in.

"This is gonna be interesting, I'll wait for him to right first.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** Hello person I was talkin' 2 yesterday :)

**Touch me and die! says:** Hi

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **What's up

**Touch me and die! says: **nothing much

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **u a boy or girl

**Touch me and die! says:** boy

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** If ur wondering, I'm a boy 2

**Touch me and die! says:** K, so how long u been interested in the sport beyblade...what's ur name?

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** Tyson Granger...but people call me Ty. What's ur's

**Touch me and die! says: **Kai Hiwatari

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** Well Kai, I started bladin' since I was a little kid. What bout u?

Kai growled. 'I know u want me, I'm 2 hot 4 ya' just signed in. It was Tala.

**I know u want me, I'm 2 hot 4 ya says: **Hiya babe

**Touch me and die! says: **Tala talk 2 me later

**I know u want me, I'm 2 hot 4 ya says: **Why sweetie, don't u want me :(

**Touch me and die! says: **Tala u prick

**Touch me and die! has blocked I know u want me, I'm 2 hot 4 ya **

Tala growled.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **hello?

**Touch me and die! says: **Where u from

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** was born in Japan but live in England, Norfolk. What bout u

**Touch me and die! says:** born in Russia, live in England, Wembley

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** cool

**Touch me and die! says:** Wembley is scrap

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **London is shit, now we r even

**Touch me and die! says:** Lol, how old r u?

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **16

**Touch me and die! says:** so am I. I don't normally make friends 2 gd

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **y?

**Touch me and die! says:** people fear me

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** I wonder y?

"Tyson!"

"Kai!" Both there grandparents yelled from downstairs.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** shit, I g2g

**Touch me and die! says:** me 2

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** I will be online 2morrow Kai, hope u r 2 :D

**Touch me and die! appears to be offline. **

* * *

"Once again, Kai is taking his time," yelled Bryan.

"I blame his net friend," said Garland.

"He has a name you know." They turned around to see Kai on his bike.

"Kai! Your evil! How can you just bloke me like that!"

"You talk too much."

"What's your net friend's name?"

"Tyson."

"_Tyson_? Sounds like a dog," whispered Bryan.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go now." They all watched Kai ride off.

"There he goes. The sexiest man I've ever seen." Garland, Ian and Brooklyn looked at each other.

"_Tala_..."

"What! He is a hot," murmured Tala.

* * *

"For once, Hillary's not here. She makes me feel weird," mumbled Kenny. 

"Kenny gets horny when Hillary around," shouted Ray. They all started laughing.

"So Tyson how's _Kai_?"

"He's alright. He's sooooo cool. I like him."

"Are you gay Tyson?" Asked Max.

"No...I don't know, why you ask?"

"You don't really have a thing for girls."

"Is that a bad thing, liking boys?"

"Well to me it isn't," mumbled Ray.

"I have to go now. See ya."

"Remember we have a school trip tomorrow Tyson. It's for a week."

"We do? Oh yeah, we do!" Tyson started running.

"He seems fitter today," said Ray.

"Still fat to me," mumbled Daichi.

* * *

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **Yo Kai 

**Touch me and die! says:** Hi Ty

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **cool, that rhymed, neways, is that you in that picture?

**Touch me and die! says:** yeah

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** u look...

**Touch me and die! says: **Nice?

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** handsome Kai lol. Let me put up a picture of me

Kai's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Is that him," thought Kai as he smirked.

**Touch me and die! says:** u look gd

"Tyson! Come down here and pick up the phone! Your friends on the phone!"

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** fuckin' hell! Brb

Tyson walked downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tyson."

"Daichi, what do you what, I'm busy."

"Oh is it now…"

"Shut up Daichi! What do you want?"

"What I what is Hillary's number…pleaseee!"

"No."

Tyson put down the phone.

"Stupid Kid," thought Tyson. He ran back to his bedroom.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** back, u still there?

**Touch me and die! says:** yeah, what did u do

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** talk 2 some dumb kid who rang me, oh, um, have u got a mobile?

**Touch me and die! says:** yep

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** u have a mobile thingy

**Touch me and die! says:** hey! What mobile thingy?

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** phone u carry around, cell phone, mobile phone. I call it a mobile phone thingy

**Touch me and die! says:** yeah I have 1

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** want my number

**Touch me and die! says:** if u want

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** hell yeah, it's 07934343433

**Touch me and die! says:** alright, mines 07981110111

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **I gonna ring u on my mobile

On the phone

"Hello, Kai speaking."

"Kai! Oh my god! It's Tyson."

"Ok...this is weird...um."

"yeah...I think we should just use msn to chat."

"Yeah."

"Ok, bye."

End of conversation

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says: **Cool

**Touch me and die! says:** I thought the conversation would of gone smoother. Sorry.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** lol

**Touch me and die! says:** I forgot 2 mention I'm a quiet person

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** I'm sooo loud lol, well kind of.

**Touch me and die! says:** O-K

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** my hearts still poundin'

**Touch me and die! says:** it's like we're on the same brainwave or something. Is your star sign a Sagittarius?

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** nope, it's cancer.

**Touch me and die! says:** it's a shock 2 da system init.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** it is!

**Touch me and die! says:** O-k

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** I have 2 tell my mates bout this. U ave a nice voice Kai.

**Touch me and die! says:** thanks

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** but now I'm sleepy, I'm going bed, speak 2 ya soon:)

**Touch me and die! says: **I won't be able 2 speak 2 u coz I'm goin' on a school trip so I'll phone and text ya Ty.

**When I scream you scream, we all scream 4 ice cream says:** ok! Bye Kai. Lol! You have made my day

**End of Chapter one**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Halfway up, halfway down**

**Chapter two**

"Its 7:00 in the morning and Brooklyn's late?" Tala shouted as he stared at the coach that was meant to be taking them on there trip. Garland smirked.

"He's probably picking flowers or hanging out with his mates." Bryan turned to him.

"But we're his only mates, who does he hang around with?" Garland rolled his eyes.

"The butterflies, the birds, you name it." Ian started laughing. Tala smirked and sat on his suitcase.

"Kai, why you so quiet, ohh, don't tell me, you're thinking about _Tyson._" Kai gave Tala a death glare.

"Zip it Tala."

"Hey guys, I'm hereee."

"Finally the punk makes it," murmured Ian.

"You took your time," yelled Tala.

"There was……traffic. Yeah, there was traffic." Garland rolled his eyes.

"No there wasn't, you were lying on the grass and was probably talking to your bird friends." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"No I wasn't."

"Is that so, then why is there grass stains on your outfit?" They all smirked at Brooklyn.

"My mother……bleached my clothes…._well, parts of it."_ They all rolled their eyes.

" Brooklyn, why lie. Come on, lets get on this coach now, the rides gonna be four hours." They all listened to Kai and got on the coach. They headed to the back, but the seats were taken.

"What do _you_ what?" murmured Spencer as him and his gang got up and faced Kai.

"You're sitting in our seats and _get that ugly face away from mine Spencer_." Spencer growled. His gang were Michael, Eddy, Steve and Gary. Gary took up two seats because he was big and fat. (Poor him)

"I don't see your name on it," said Eddy. Kai rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

"Get. Out. Of. Our. Seats." Tala, Ian, Bryan, Brooklyn and garland had enough so they dragged them out of there seats. They even managed to drag out Gary! They all sat in there seats.

"Kai, that's all you had to do." Kai crossed his arms as the coach started moving.

"You ruined my plan."

"What give them a death glare?" Kai smirked.

"Works every time."

"Hey guys, why do we have to go on this sports trip, it's so obvious that we will win," mumbled Ian.

"Coz we have to show the other school whose boss."

"We are sooooo gonna kick their butts at this"

"Hn."

"Where are we going?" asked Tyson as he stared out of the window of the coach.

"A sports trip. Tyson, what's wrong?"

"We're doing sports on the trip right…"

"Um…..well duh."

"I'm gonna lose weight." Ray chuckled.

"Well at least Daichi's not coming; this trip is only for year/grade 10." Tyson's face lit up.

"Yeaaaaahhh!"

"Hey prick, shut your mouth," shouted Rick, the school bully. Ray, Max and Kenny sat deeper in their seats and went quiet.

"Leave me alone Rick."

"Don't say my name. Anyway, give me one good reason why I should leave you alone." Tyson smirked and pulled something out of his own back pocket.

"Coz I have a fucking kendo stick!" Rick's eyes widened and then sat back in his seat.

Because Max is the only one sitting next to Tyson. (Coz it's a 2 seat seater), he slapped Tyson's back.

"Owww. Maxi." Max started laughing.

"That was so funny; I can't believe you actually stood up two him."

"Well you know me; I'm king of the world."

"Hail king Tyson!" They all started laughing.

"I can't wait to…." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me, you can't wait to get data off all the people that blade." Kenny smirked.

"And again Ray is right."

"Hey, how long is this journey?"

"30 minutes Ty." Tyson sighed as he covered his eyes with his hat.

"I can't wait."

**LOCATION: ** **LONDON**** SPORTS CENTRE**

**TIME: ** **11:00PM**

Both coaches arrive at the sport centre. Before they could play any sport, they all had to pick out there beds.

"The top bunk is sooo mine!

"Oh no it isn't Ty."

"You guys are sooo slow," yelled Ray as he jumped over Max and Tyson and landed on the top bunk.

"How the hell did you…"

"…Neko jiin."

"Ohh well, I'll have the other top bunk," said Max as he climbed up onto it. Tyson took a breath in then remembered something. He took out his phone and sat on the bottom bunk. If you thought he was gonna ring Kai, you were right.

"Hello Kai speaking."

"It's Tyson."

"Oh, hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just bored."

"Tell me about it." Tyson sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Tyson?"

"Oh, sorry, I got lost with your voice."

"O-k, that's nice to know."

"I just lovvveee your voice."

"Tyson…"

"Just call me Ty."

"Ok, Ty…..are you….gay." Tyson's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. But luckily he was saved by Ray.

"Tyson, we have to go to the main hall." Tyson nodded.

"Kai, I have to go."

"Me too, see ya." Tyson hang up and walked towards the hall blushing. Ray, Max, and Kenny saw this but didn't say anything.

Each school sat in the hall on separate sides.

"Good Morning everyone and welcome to London sports centre, you will try some sports you might never of tried before. There's Beyblading, soccer, tennis, table tennis, swimming and lots more. Today you will try out any sport you want. You're free to explore." Everyone ran out, and done anything. Tyson smirked.

"Come on guys." As soon as Tyson and his crew went outside, they saw a crowd. They went to see the action. A tall, blue haired boy and a short green haired boy were blading. In a flash, the green haired boy's blade got knocked out of the dish.

"And the winner is Kai. Again!" Everyone started cheering.

"Who wants to challenge Kai?" asked Tala. Tyson grinned then stepped forward and took out his blade. Kai smirked. Tala clapped his hands.

"Remember, he won't go easy on you."

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Kai and Tyson launched their blades into the dish.

"I swear I no this guy," Kai and Tyson thought at the same time. Kai's eyes went blank and as that happened, Tyson beat him.

"There goes your record," said Tyson as he caught his blade. Kai looked at Tyson closely then smirked, picked up his blade then walked away. Tala and his crew follow him.

"Yeaaaaahhh, go Tyson!" shouted Max as he hugged Tyson.

"My…lungs."

"Sorry bout that." Tyson's eye's widened. He realized something. When Ray and the others weren't looking, he sneaked away.

"I can't believe this," shouted Tala.

"Kai," mumbled Ian.

"What happened?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know, _I don't know_." Kai sighs as he saw the boy head in his direction. Kai took out his phone. The boy stood a meter away from Kai. Kai stared into Tyson's eyes and pressed some numbers into his phone. He then put it against his ear. Tyson's phone started ringing and answered it.

"Hello _Kai._" Kai's eyes widened.

"I knew it was you Ty," Kai said as him and Tyson put away their phones. Tyson smiled.

"Finally, I get to meet ya." Tala's eyes widened.

"What, _that's_ the net guy," asked Garland. Kai nodded.

"How can Kai like this ugly creep, ahhhhh, I have to do something," thought Tala.

"Are we gonna stand around here all day?" asked Tyson.

"Why stand, when you could sit," Tala said as he put Tyson in a head lock.

"Tala!" They all shouted. Tyson growled then reached for his kendo stick and hit Tala hard on the head. Tala was laying flat on the ground. They all stared at Tyson in awe.

"Tyson, what's happening?" Shouted Ray as he and the gang ran up to him.

"I…knocked him out." Brooklyn crawled up to Tala.

"Is he going to be alright, he looks paler," Kai rolled his eyes.

"That's what he always looks like." Ray walked up to Tala and slapped him hard on the cheek. Tala's eyes opened straight away.

"Works every time," murmured Ray. Tala looked at Ray and smirked.

"Where am I? Cat heaven?" Ray rolled his eyes.

"You're in London sports centre."

"But you're a cat."

"A Neko jiin actually." Tala looked at Ray blankly.

"Half cat, half human." Tala raised his eyebrows as he sat up.

"Guys, remember I told you about a guy called Kai on msn. Well that's him, meet Kai."

"You're kidding me!"

**End of Chapter two**

**Wanna no wot happens next, read next chappie……..**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Halfway Up, Halfway Down**

**Chapter 3 **

"That's Kai?!" Ray said looking towards him. Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson nodded.

"That's the boy you couldn't stop talking about!" Kai's eyes widened. Tyson blushed and hit Max on his head.

"Owww!"

"You deserved it." Tala smirked.

"Awww, little O Tyson has a crush on Kai."

Kai glared at Tala. Tyson reached for his kendo stick.

"Dare you to say that again."

Tala's smirk faded. Garland looked Tyson and his crew up and down.

"Tyson, it looks like you're the only one on the team who is…unfit. What sport are you good at?"

Kenny gasped.

"What sport is he good at? WHAT SPORT IS HE GOOD AT? WEREN'T YOU THERE WHEN HE BEAT LAI?"

Kai growled.

"The name's Kai and he were just lucky."

Ray and Max chuckled. Tala smiled at them.

"Have a rematch."

Everyone turned to Brooklyn.

"Yeah Kai, if you said he was lucky before…"

"What's that on your face?"

Ian growled.

"It's my nose." Tyson and his crew started laughing.

"Leave him alone! That's my cousin you're teasing," Bryan shouted. Tyson pretend to sulk.

"It's not my fault if his nose got stretched." They all laughed. Suddenly, Kai cleared his throat and hold his beyblade launcher in launching position.

"Ty… It's time for me to send you back to where you came from." Tyson smirked and got ready to blade. Garland smiled.

"About fucking time. GET READY…" Kai and Tyson gripped their launchers tighter.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Their blades collided and everyone started cheering. Kenny smirked.

"Use you special attack now Tyson."

Tyson smirked and shouted, "Hurricane tornado."

Dust started flying everywhere…so did Kai's blade.

"And the winner is Tyson, again."

Bryan and Ian growled.

"You cheated; you told him what to do!"

Kenny, Max and Ray went towards them.

"Hey, it's not our fault if he's shit." Tala growled.

"WHAT!"

"What Ray was meant to say was it's not our fault if Kai doesn't defend."

"Why you little…"

"What you gonna do huh." Kai rolled his eyes and walked away. Tyson followed.

"So Kai…Hiwatari…that's your surname right." Kai nodded. It went silent, Kai's eyes were closed. Tyson stared at him.

"Why you staring?" Kai asked sounding pissed off. Tyson blinked.

"Why are you so _cold_?"

Kai's eyes widened. No reply. Tyson pouted his lips.

"My childhood."

"You could tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't even know you."

"Then let's get to know each other."

"Why do you care?"

"Because that's the type of person I am." Kai opened his eyes.

"No."

Tyson breathed in.

"Please."

"Why are you so eager to know?"

"_Making conversation…" _

Kai smirked.

"As you know I grew up in Russia..." Tyson nodded and saw Kai's face expression change completely.

"I grew up in an abbey, I was physically abused."

Tyson gasped. Kai rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't show any weakness. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Your meet Spencer soon. We were brain washed to become the best bladers. I was treated badly by my grandfather and his assistant, Boris."

Tyson wondered. He swore he knew that name…that person. Boris.

"My parents died. People convinced my grandfather to stop and he now has a good heart. We then moved to England." Kai closed his eyes. Tyson smiled a sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder. Kai growled.

"I don't need your pity." Tyson had a blank face.

"That's what I used to say to people to get them off my back." Kai sighed.

"It happened a long time ago Tyson." Tyson blinked then removed his hand from Kai's shoulder.

"I had a hard time when I was little. My mother died when I was young and my dad couldn't provide stuff for me so I was abandoned. I went to my uncle's but he had business to take care of so he sent me to England to live with my grandpa…"

"How did your mother die?" Tyson had tears in his eyes.

"She was in a hit and run...then she died in hopstial."

As Tyson says this, tears ran down his face. Tyson wiped his tears.

"You shouldn't see me like this… I know your type. You think I'm weak, a loser." Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Tyson, Im not like that." Tyson looked into Kai's eyes then unto the floor and started crying. Kai grabbed Tyson's shaking form and embraced him awkwardly.

"It's alright, everyone cry's sometimes." Tyson looked up and smirked.

"Ha, says the one that is meant to be cold."

Kai smirked and pulled Tyson's head up so they can both see each others eyes.

"Have you told anyone how you feel?" Asked Kai.

"No, you're the first one. I guess I haven't got the guts to tell anyone." Kai sighed. It started to snow.

"You should tell someone, I'm not good with situations like this." Tyson sighed and blinked. They were so close to each other. Both their eyes went blank and Kai moved his head towards Tyson's, closing his eyes. Their lips met….for about five seconds until they both pulled back. They both blushed.

"Sorry Tyson, I don't know…"

"No Im sorry, I don't know why I….."

"...Let's just forget what happened. Wipe you face."

Tyson did as told and looked away from Kai. Kai breathed out and looked at his watch.

"Does lunch start at 12:00 coz its 12:00 _right_ **now**?"

Tyson's belly rumbled.

"Don't know. I'm hungry anyway. Let's go back."

"You're unfit for your age. I swear you do kendo?"

"I do."

Tyson's belly rumbled again.

"Sorry Kai but I'm really need to eat."

"Can't you wait?"

Tyson turned to him.

"Remember I got a kendo stick. Don't let me come after you." Kai folded his arms then started walking.

"Hn." Tyson ran all the way back.

* * *

Tyson entered the hall.

"Tyson. Kai. Where were you?"

Tyson's eyes widened.

"We were having a beyblade match but _Tyson_ **beat me. Again." **

Tala laughed. Max smiled.

"Really? Well you missed it. Ray and Tala kissed."

Ray's eyes widened then hit Max on the back of his head.

"It was an accident. Tala slipped on food then landed on me and his lips touched mine. That was it."

"It was a mistake. My heart is for someone else. Why would I kiss that?" As Tala said that, Ray's eyes widened a bit. Tala noticed this.

"Dont be so rude Tala," said Brooklyn looking towards Ray's sad expression. Bryan smiled.

"Your heart is for Kai," said Bryan.

Garland rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't like you Tala, remember you're too weird."

Tala pouted.

Food started flying everywhere. It was Tyson.

"Is that how he eats?"

Everyone looked at him in horror.

"He's an animal," shouted Tala.

Mr Dickinson walked in.

"Boys, settle down. Tomorrow you are all going to be swimming so get your swimming trunks ready. Now, go back to your dorms. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Everyone went back.

"See you guys tomorrow."

"We will."

"Tyson."

Tyson walked towards Kai.

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened ok."

Tyson nodded and walked away.

As everyone was asleep, Ray went to the toilet. When he came out, he heard someone knocking on the window. He opened it.

"Tala?"

Tala smiled.

"Hello kitty cat, do you wanna go for a walk?"

Ray half smiled then grabbed his coat, gloves, scarf and hat and they both made there way to the place they all met before. Tala smiled as more snow fell.

"You must miss being in Russia, with all the snow there." Ray dropped in the snow and made a snow angel.

"How did you know I'm from Russia?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Oh."

Ray got up then got a snow ball in his face. He growled.

"Your sooo going to die Tala." Ray started throwing snowballs at Tala then they started rolling in the snow. They stopped rolling and looked in each other eyes. Ray rolled off Tala. They both got up and sat on a bench.

"Ray, when I said in the canteen..." Ray's eyes widened.

"...I cant believe you Tala, I was shocked."

Ray breathed in.

"Why the heck did you have to fall on me, and why did you have to add the last part. Why would I kiss that?... What the fuck do you think I am!"

Tala looked shocked and because of that, Ray ran away.

"Ray wait!" he didn't stop.

"I'm sorry," muttered Tala to himself.

**End Of Chapter Three**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
